RID AU Midnight express
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: RID AU Midnight express is a girl and Rail spikes daughter. Rapid run is in love with her. Will those two marry and have a family?
1. Chapter 1

_In this AU Midnight Express is a girl and the daughter of Rail spike and Rapid run is in love with her._

Chapter 1 a sparkling?!

Rail spike was happy he had a wife even though they didn't have a child of their own. They almost had one once but sadly it was a miscarriage. Rail spike decided it was time to move to a new town other than staying in Praxus they moved to Iacon to hope escape the old pains. His wife's name was Hollow-tunnel. She got a job a day care center. Rail spike got a job at a cyber rail station. Things were pretty much great.

Seeing all the sparklings at the day care made Hollow-tunnel want one. She hoped one day she and Rail spike could have one. A child that would be their own.

She and Rail spike spent the night together. Not knowing their lives would be changed forever.

A month later. Rail spike was busy at work Hollow-tunnel went to the doctor for the results of her energon test. Then doctor was smiling. "You're pregnant," The doctor said. "Oh this is great." Hollow-tunnel said. "I hope you're going to tell your husband." The doctor said. "I am don't worry." She said.

She went home and made dinner then Rail spike came home. She walked up and began to kiss him. "My, my what's with affection?" He asked. "I have big news," She said. "What is it?" He asked. "We going going to have a sparkling," She said. "No way!" Rail spike said. "We are I'm one month along which means in nine months we'll have our own little baby," She said. "This is great news." Rail spike said. "I know hope it turns out well unlike last time." She said getting sad. "Don't say that, or think about that." Rail spike said. "Okay dear and I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said.

A month later at the ultra sound everything looked good the mom and sparkling were healthy. "When is the baby due?" Rail spike asked. "July." The doctor said.

At the house Rail spike looked at the calendar. He saw the month of July and din't know which day to circle. "Oh well," He said circling the whole month. Hollow-tunnel was writing down names. "Sweetheart you know there is no way of telling what it is," Rail spike said. "i know but we just have to wait." She said. "I would like a girl." He said. "A girl most men want boys." She said. "I know but I have a little sister as you know I remember holding her she was like an angel." He said. "Okay we can hope for a little girl." She said.

She went to the day care where she worked. One of her favorite kids named Rapid run came up to her. His mother was there. "I here you are expecting the stork," She said. Rapid run tapped Hollow-tunnel's leg. "Up!" He said. She bent down and picked him up. "man you're getting heavy." She said.

1 month later. She was at work. She took Rapid run on to her lap to read him a book. Rapid run noticed something her lap was smaller. but he thought it was only because he was getting taller. Rapid run was only three. He also saw the his favorite day care worker was rounder. He asked his mommy. "Mommy why is Hollow-tunnel so round?" He asked. "the answer is she is going to have a sparkling." She told him. "Where is it?' he asked. "Inside her." Shen said. "Why is it in there?" He asked. "Growing," His mom answered. "How did it get in there?" He asked. So she explained the birds and the bees to him. He know had the facts straight. The next time he saw Hollow-tunnel he asked her about the sparkling. She smiled and told him his mother was right she was going to have baby. "I want to see it." He said. "Well you have to wait till July to see it the sparkling it is too small for the outside world right now." She said. Rapid run could except that.

2 months later. It was January also it was midnight and Rail spike was up he was walking down the stairs and about to leave. Hollow-tunnel had craving. He opened the door and it was snowing. "Dear are sure you want chocolate cheesecake?" he asked. "Yes, and pepperoni black olive pizza too." She answered. "Pepperoni black olive pizza?! Okay dear I'll go get it call me on the com if you want or need anything else." He said.

3 months later. There was a sparkling shower going on. Friends and family came. "Hollow-tunnel you look wonderful I bet your baby will be wonderful." Said her mother in law. "Oh thank you for the gifts," Hollow-tunnel said. "Oh I have surprise for you sweetie." Rail spike said. He helped her up and covered her eyes. He lead her to another room. "Can I look now? Oh can I please look now?!" She said. "Easy now don't freak out. Cause you might freak out the sparkling." Rail spike said. "The sparkling is fine, I'm worried that's all." She said. Rail spike uncovered her optics. "Ta-da bedroom for junior," He said. "Wow, this wonderful." She said. She the crib and the wall paper it had trains on it. Above the crib was mobile with little trains on it. "Oh sweetheart." She said. "You like it?' He asked. "I love it." She said.

2 months later. Rail spike was in the hospital waiting. Because his wife was going to give birth. He had been waiting since 3:00 pm and now it was 11:59 pm. Two minutes later the nurse came out "Rail spike?" She said. Rail spike turned around. "Congratulations you're wife gave birth to healthy little girl one minute after midnight," She said. "This is great." Rail spike said. He was lead to where his wife was. She was holding the little bundle. "She just like the express." Her mother said. "Yeah but it's past midnight. Hmm, midnight and express. I know a name for our sparkling." He said. "Really what?" She asked. "Midnight express." he said. "I love it." She said. The doctor wrote it down and put the bracelet on their daughter. "Welcome to Cybertron Midnight express." Rail spike said. "I'm you're mommy," Hollow tunnel said. "And I'm your daddy." Rail spike said looking over at her. The doctor placed a cot down for Rail spike to rest on. Rail spike fell asleep. He was so happy he was a father now.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 little Midnight express

12:00 am

Midnight express' POV

 _Its too cold and too bright!_ I thought.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said.

 _This big thing is holding me! Now what is he doing?_ I thought.

The doctor wiped the little sparkling off. Then placed a diaper on her and wrapped her up in a fluffy pink blanket. "Here you go Hollow-tunnel your healthy little girl." The doctor said hand her the sparkling.

 _OH great now another big thing is has me in it's clutches!_ I thought.

"There, there mommy's here," Hollow-tunnel said.

The sparkling stopped crying. She didn't know what this thing was saying but she understood the word mommy. This was her mommy! _My mommy! This is mommy!_ I thought.

The Rail spike came in. He looked at the sparkling. "Hi sweetie I'm daddy." He said.

 _That's my daddy!_ I thought.

"Let's call her Midnight express." Rail spike said.

"that's perfect." Hollow-tunnel said.

Normal POV.

Midnight Express was with her parents. Her mom was lying in bed it was 8:30 exactly 9 and half hours since she was born. Rail spike just woke up hadn't got any sleep the night before. Hollow-tunnel was already awake. "I'll go call our parents. They were suppose to visit us for lunch today." Rail spike said. "Okay honey us ladies will be just fine." She said. He kissed her then planted a small one on Midnight express' head. _Where's he going?_ Midnight express thought.

Rail spike dialed his parents' number. "Hello? Oh Rail spike we were just getting read y to leave to see you." His mother said. "Yep," his father said. "Well we're not at the house," Rail spike said. "Doctor's appointment, shopping or something else?" his mother asked. "We're at the hospital Hollow-tunnel went into labor last evening." Rail spike said. "Why didn't you call us sooner?" His father demanded. "Sorry it's just she didn't give birth until midnight." He said. "Oh sorry," His father said. "What is it?" His mother asked. "It's a girl." Rail spike said. "A girl? Congratulations!" His mother said. "Name?' His father asked. "Midnight express." Rail spike said. "Very lovely." His parents said. "Got to go I have to call Hollow-tunnel's parents. Oh will you let my sister Power-train know she has niece?" rail spike asked. "I will," His father said. "Meet you at the hospital. Which hospital?' His mother said. "Iacon star," Rail spike said.

Rail spike called Hollow-tunnel's parents. "Is she okay?" Her father asked. "Oh she's fine." Rail spike said. "What is it?" Her mother asked. "A girl," Rail spike said. "Really?" Her father asked. "Yeah a girl she's so beautiful 107 lbs 4' 06'' " Rail spike said. "What color optics?" her mother asked. "Red orange," Rail spike said. "Name?" Her father asked. "Midnight express." Rail spike said. "We'll meet you at the hospital. Which one?" Her father asked. "Iacon star." Rail spike answered. He hung up.

Rail spike made it back the room. Midnight express was crying. The doctor came up and handed Hollow-tunnel a bottle. She put it in Midnight express' mouth and she started sucking. She was quietly slurping the contents of the bottle. "Our parents will be here soon." Rail spike said. "Okay," Hollow-tunnel said. Rail spike watched Midnight express enjoy her first bottle. Midnight express finished the small bottle the started crying. Hollow-tunnel put her up to her shoulder and began to pat her back. Midnight express felt air being forced up her throat. Then suddenly *Burp!* Midnight express began to coo after that she felt so much better. "Rail spike you want to hold her?" Hollow-tunnel asked. "Sure," Rail spike said. He took Midnight express into his arms and cradled her. She felt soft and warm it made him feel good all over.

An hour later both of their parents' came in. "Oh my granddaughter." Rail spike's father and mother said. "Our little grandchild." Hollow-tunnel's parents said. Midnight express saw the four new figures and they were all staring at her. They were talking to her parents she had no idea what they were saying but she felt crowded and she felt scared. She began to wail. "Aw," everyone said. "There, there Midnight express don't cry." Hollow-tunnel said. Midnight express began to calm down. "Honey can you call work and tell them the sparkling was born today." She asked. "Sure." Rail spike said. He got and left to do so.

"Understood she will be on maternity leave for a month." The lady said. "Thanks bye." Rail spike said and hung up.

He came back to the room. The Grandparents had left. "I'll go home and get things ready for the baby." Rail spike said and kissed Hollow-tunnel. "Okay see you." She said. Rail spike hopped in the cyber car and drove home. He opened the safety seat and placed it in the vehicle. "Okay that's taken care of." Rail spike said. Then he headed of to the store. When he got there he bought a plush cybertiger. He drove to the hospital.

"I can't wait to take her home tomorrow." Hollow-tunnel said.

"I got something for her." Rail spike said. He pulled out the plush cybertiger.

Midnight express saw it reached for it and whined. Rail spike chuckled and handed it to her. She began to snuggle it.

"Honey how thoughtful she loves it." Hollow-tunnel said.

"I saw it and thought of the baby." He said.

The next day. Midnight express was being carried out of the hospital. She had knit hat on her head and was wrapped in blanket. Hollow-tunnel placed her in the infant seat. she buckled it. She sat int the back seat with her. Then they made it home. She picked her up and carried her into the house. "Look Midnight express this where you're going to grow up." She said. Midnight Express fell asleep. Hollow-tunnel placed her in the crib.

Two weeks later. Rapid run and his mother came. His mother said he was dying to seek the sparkling. "Okay I'll go get her." Hollow-tunnel said. Hollow-tunnel came out with Midnight express. "She's cute." Rapid run said. "Thank you," Hollow tunnel said. "Can I play with her?" He asked. "No she's too little." Hollow-tunnel said. "Can I hold her?" He asked. "Sure, but sit down put your hand under her head don't jostle her or drop her basically don't move a muscle." Hollow-tunnel said. "Okay," Rapid run said. rapid was holding Midnight express. "She's soft and warm." He said.

A year later. Rapid run's mother was going to watch Midnight express for 4 days. Rapid run was excited. "Here is our numbers, Midnight express' toys, snacks, diapers and food." Rail spike said. "Thanks is there anything else?" Rapid run's mother asked. "Yes she's learning how walk now just keep breakable and dangerous stuff out of her reach, just take good care of her we'll be back in 4 days." Hollow-tunnel said. "Don't worry I already sparkling proofed the house." She answered. Rail spike and Hollow-tunnel kissed Midnight express and left. "Is she big enough to play?" Rapid run asked. "Yes," His mother said and she got out the toys from the baby bag. There was many toys. Midnight express began to play with her ball train. Rapid run joined in. Rapid run left and came back with his blocks. Midnight express picked up one of the blocks and placed it down. Rapid run and Midnight express built a tower. Midnight express wanted her snack. So Rapid run's mother took it out. She had Midnight express a cookie."Mommy can I have cookie too?" Rapid run asked. "Of course dear." She said and got him a cookie. Midnight express yawned. "It's time for her nap. And time for yours" His mother said. "Okay mommy." Rapid run said. Before they knew the four days passed. Rail spike and Hollow tunnel came to pick her up.

Before long Midnight express was walking and talking.

(Next chapter she'll be all grown up)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Will you marry me?

Rail spike was on earth Hollow-tunnel decided to stay on Cybertron. Midnight express came with her father. Rapid run was there with them too. Midnight Express was 22 and Rapid run was 26. Rapid run really liked Midnight Express a lot. He had a big crush on her. He practically wanted to know her. They began to see each other. "Hey Midnight will you be my girlfriend?" Rapid run asked. "Sure," She said.

They had been dating for 2 years in that time they had returned to earth to defeat the escaped Predacons and Decepticons since earth had become primary target for trouble the Autobots set up a permanent base on earth. Rapid run picked out a ring. An engagement ring. He was going to ask Midnight express to marry him. "Midnight Express you want to go out to eat?" He asked. "Sure," She said

At the restaurant. The food came Rapid run was going through his pocket and dropped the ring case on the floor. He noticed and pushed his napkin off. "Oops," He said and went down and grabbed the box with the ring he began to stand up and the salad fell on his head. "I'm not quite myself tonight." He said. Midnight express picked lettuce off his head. "Don't worry it's cute," She said.

Rapid run got down on one knee. "Midnight express will you marry me?" he said showing her the ring. Midnight express was in awe. "Yes!" She said. The people at the restaurant cheered. Rapid run slipped the ring on. They hugged. Midnight express came home. "Mom! Dad!' She called.

"What is sweetie?' Hollow-tunnel asked.

"Is something wrong?' Rail spike asked.

"Rapid run and I we're getting married he proposed tonight." Midnight express said.

"Congrats sweetie." Hollow-tunnel said.

"Dad what do you think?" She asked.

Rail spike was happy for her but didn't want to let her go. "Congratulations, I know Rapid run is fine man but there is something inside me that says baby girl don't go. I don't want to lose my little girl." Rail spike said.

"Thanks dad and I will always be your little girl." Midnight express said.

"Thanks sweetie," Rail spike said.

They began to plan for the wedding. Midnight express and Rapid run were picking out rings. Rapid run picked out a tux and Midnight express picked out a lovely white dress. They picked out chocolate wedding cake. It was wonderful. Rail spike made the wedding announcements. Hollow-tunnel was going to make the punch. Rapid run picked out his best man and his groom's men. Rapid run's little sister Twist-track was going to be the floor girl and Midnight express' cousin Black-train was the ring bearer. Midnight express picked out her bride's maids and maid of honor. Rapid run and Midnight express couldn't wait to say I do. It was just 1 week away and everything was finished.

1 week later. It was wedding day. Rapid run was waiting at the alter. He had butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies with real big wings. Rail spike walked Midnight express down the aisle. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked. "Her mother and I do." Rail spike said letting go and sitting down. "Rapid run do you take Midnight express as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worst as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Rapid run said.

"Midnight express do you take Rapid run as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worst as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Midnight express said.

Rapid run took the ring Midnight express took the other. "Rapid run repeat after me. 'With this ring I be wed." The preacher said.

"With this ring I be wed." Rapid run said.

"Midnight express repeat after me. 'With this ring I be wed." The preacher said.

"With this ring I be wed." Midnight Express said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Rapid run and Midnight express kissed. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Runmack." The preacher said.

They went off on their honeymoon.

Rail spike was happy for his daughter and he had his wife. "We did a good job," Rail spike said. "Yes we sure did." Hollow-tunnel said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 pregnant

Rail spike was at his home with his wife Hollow-tunnel. Rapid run's parents were there too. "Hey Rail spike has she told you the news? She wouldn't tell me." Rapid run's sister Twist-track asked. "What news?" Rail spike asked. "So I wonder what the news is." Rapid run's father High-rail said. "Rail spike are hoping for what we are hoping for?" Rapid run's mother Track-line asked. A door opens and closes. Midnight express and Rapid run come in.

They sat down. "So what's the news?" Rail spike asked. "Well how about we eat first." Midnight express said. "Come on we want to hear the news." Hollow-tunnel said. "Is the news you're going to have sparkling?" Twist-track asked. "Well tell'em." Rapid run said. "It's true I'm going to have a sparkling." Midnight express said. "Oh my pregnant!" Hollow-tunnel said. Rail spike was shocked he was going to be a grandpa! "How far along are you?' Rail spike asked. " 1 month." She answered.

2 months later. Midnight express saw the doctor and everything is good. The sparkling is due in September. Midnight express could work too hard soon she will get to a point in her pregnancy where she can't even go into vehicle mode. Rapid run was worried he didn't want her working in this condition. He wanted her to be at home relaxing. Rail spike told him it is nothing to worry about and that she would be fine.

2 months later. Midnight express was at the half way point. It was at that time where she couldn't transform so no work. Hollow-tunnel called. "Hi mom, I'm doing okay the sparkling is kicking a lot." She said. Later Rapid run came home with dinner.

2 months later. Rapid run was absolutely doting on Midnight express. "Honey we got to find out if it's a boy or girl." Rapid run said. "Well at the next appointment we'll ask the doctor." Midnight express said. The next day at the doctor's office. The doctor a medic going by the name Quickdial was preparing the ultra sound. He saw Midnight express and Rapid run come in. "Right on time," She said. Midnight express climbed on to the bed and lay down. Quickdial spread a gel on Midnight express' middle. She took the remote attached to the ultra sound and rubbed it around. The sparkling's sparkbeat was picked up. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Midnight express asked. "It's a girl." Quickdial said. "I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother." Rapid run said kissing Midnight express. Midnight express called her parents. "Yes you heard right I'm having a girl." Midnight express said. Rapid run told his parents and they congratulated him.

2 months later. They were putting the finishing touches on the baby shower. The banner said "it's a girl!" Rapid run had just finished the nursery. The walls had little pink trains painted on them. The crib was gift from the build team on the had board of the crib a train was carved with the moon over head. Midnight express loved it. The baby shower was about to start. Everyone came. Koji gave the baby a story book called The Little Engine That Could. Optimus gave the baby a teddy bear dress like a train engineer. Ultra magnus gave the baby a train pull toy. Dr. Onishi gave the baby a picture book about trains. The spy changers gave the baby a rubber ducky dress like train engineer. The autobot brothers gave the baby a busy ball train. Skid Z gave the baby a musical train. Towline gave the baby a ride on train toy. Rail spike gave the baby a choo-choo loop. Hollow-tunnel gave the baby an assortment of train themed bibs. Twist-track gave the baby a hand drawn picture of a train that she drew herself. Black train gave the baby a train pop up book. Track-line gave the baby a set of Train footie pj's she made herself. High-rail gave the baby a train mobile. Elita gave the baby a train patterned baby blanket. Sock-it gave the baby a train shaped pillow. They were all thoughtful gifts.

1 month later. Rapid run was right by Midnight express' side. She has a good grip on his hand. Midnight express was about to give birth. The doctor stood in front of her. Then they heard a sparkling cry. She was a little angel she had her daddy's optics and looked like her mother. It was late at night they named her Starlight Express. Because when she was born when the stars came out and express because of the resemblance to her mother. It was 9:30 p.m. Rapid run called his parents and Midnight express' parents. They said they would be there in the morning.

Rapid run was happy and nervous because he was a father! Midnight express was happy and nervous too because she was a mother. It was a happy day September 18th.


End file.
